DE-A 103 30 978 discloses an electric shaving apparatus having a linear motor with two oscillators. The shaving head of this shaver is connected to the housing in an oscillatory manner by leaf springs, and the linear motor is suspended within the shaving head. At least one oscillator is connected to at least one shaving element constructed as under cutter in order to sever hairs in combination with an associated second shaving element constructed as shaving foil. Furthermore, oscillatory motions of under cutter and shaving foil of opposite phase are provided.